


Whole

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: But also really corny romance/fluff, Ficlet, M/M, POV Second Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: Trust is not something you hand out freely, but there you are, pinned to the bed beneath a boy you knew for only a few weeks. The room is dark, but light trickles in, cascading over Takeru’s hair and face like sunrays kissing ocean and sand. His glasses are lost somewhere on the floor, atop a heap of clothes—yours and his—yet his eyes peer into your soul with clarity and familiarity.





	Whole

**Word Count:** ~830

xxx

Trust is not something you hand out freely, but there you are, pinned to the bed beneath a boy you knew for only a few weeks. The room is dark, but light trickles in, cascading over Takeru’s hair and face like sunrays kissing ocean and sand. His glasses are lost somewhere on the floor, atop a heap of clothes—yours and his—yet his eyes peer into your soul with clarity and familiarity. 

You move your hands, splay palms over a warm chest, caress soft skin, smooth over shoulders, bury fingers in his hair. He’s soft, you note, pulling him down. When your lips meet, a gasp flutters between you both, and you realize he is the first person you have allowed get _that_ close. You don’t know why you have let your walls down—why you have undressed and bared your heart and soul to the gentle boy kissing down your neck—but you do not care. He is the only one who understands you, who sleeps a haunted nightmare similar to your own and knows how it feels to awaken alone and afraid.

A moan escapes you, yet Takeru’s lips continue to kiss fire down your stomach, unrelenting in their quest to shower devotion to your skin.

Your eyes drift shut. Breathing eludes you as warmth swallows you, and you remind yourself Takeru is _not_ alone—not anymore. And neither are you. Your nightmares still exist, still plague your slumber with agonizing, tarnished memories, but when you wake, Takeru is there, sleeping— _breathing_ —beside you.

“Takeru,” you moan, his mouth and tongue lavishing attention to sensitive skin, his fingers massaging your entrance. You lose your ability to think when he slips inside, his gentleness coaxing only more whines and gasps. “Takeru,” you try again, pulling his hair softly. You want to tell him you are relaxed enough, that no one else would ever see you so comfortable, that only his hands and lips could breathe such fiery life into you. Instead, another moan slips past your lips, and you begin to wonder if trusting Takeru was a good idea, for he seemed to have no intention of stopping the torment swirling within your nerves, drumming within your chest.

“Yusaku,” he finally replies, blue eyes catching your emerald gaze. His fingers press deliciously into your skin and travel up your sides and over your chest. Hands come to rest on your cheeks. He is within reach now, and you can’t stop yourself from pulling him back down and smothering your lips to his.

You taste yourself on his tongue, while he smiles into the kiss. Your hands tremble, but you wrap your legs around his waist and clutch to his shoulders with the ease of a flowing river.

You fit like the broken shards of a mirror, like petals on a single flower, like notes in a forgotten melody. He moves sweetly, but desperately, filling the void in your heart and the emptiness in your soul. You sing his name to the walls, whisper words you thought you would never divulge, and murmur soft hums against his skin. He repays you by fusing your lips, by kissing your temple and cheek, by chanting your name like a prayer.

“Takeru,” you say again, as you press the side of your face to his and feel yourself shudder beneath his weight. The warmth is comfortable, and you think he can easily remain perched inside your thoughts and heart for an eternity, so long as he never lets you go.

The silence between you is soothing, like rain upon hot skin, until Takeru whispers a melancholy plea. “Don’t leave my side, Yusaku.” For a moment, you think he is an idiot for breathing life into such words, yet you understand the fear. You know loneliness too well, for you have seen it painted in your reflection, etched into the grooves of your skin, imprinted into the green of your eyes. Nonetheless, you smile and wrap your arms around him, press your lips to his shoulder, breathe in his scent as you pull him close.

“I won’t,” you say as he hugs you back and entangles his legs with yours. “One, you’re my friend, and I don’t abandon friends. Two, Flame assured me you need someone to watch out for you or you might shut yourself in your room again.”

Takeru whines, interrupting your list with a frustrated sigh. You rather like the way his nose scrunches when he pouts, and his subsequent laugh makes your heart dance with a flurry of emotions, akin to the wild flames in which he first appeared before you.

Your gazes meet. His hand comes up and brushes a lock of hair behind your ear. You open your mouth to conclude your list, but he smiles, lashes fluttering as his eyes close.

He pulls you into a long, warm kiss, threading fingers through your hair. Goosebumps kiss down your arms, and you realize he knows your third reason.


End file.
